Lilies and Smoke
by XxEJMxX
Summary: One day, when the world changes, it's pivotal... There's so much she never knew about.. But that all changes when the freak awakens. KurtXOC !Mary-Sue! first story I ever wrote on here, too lazy to re-write it.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: (this is the character intro.) Mary is seventeen. She is about 5, 4 and has black hair that goes down to her shoulder blades, cornflower blue eyes and a pale complexion. She lives in the upper east side of New York, which makes labeling that much harder. She has the average body type, not too skinny but not overweight. She loves music and is quite intelligent.

Okaym so those who are reading this, this story is CRAP... It was my first written on here, and I haven't really made an effort to rewrite of edit it much... :P and I am not planning on it either... sorry. I understand that this is a complete Mary-Sue. But the character's name is followed after a relative/friend, who had the same name as me lol...But please give my other writings a chance, even though you may think this is crap (which it is)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel Comic related characters. *sigh* wish I did though. (:

* * *

My legs were crossed over each other, I took deep breath, trying to meditate and failing. Listening to my older sister, Lisa, and my little brother, Cory, fight again. Sometimes it's just unbearable in this tiny three-bedroom apartment right off Broadway ST. Yes, Broadway was for people with bucks, somehow our family managed the payment on one of the bottom feeder apartments. Most of the time, it wasn't so bad; if I got really annoyed I could always just walk to central park and hang out. I don't have any friends here, I just moved from Alabama about three months ago and that hadn't left much room for adjustment. Looking out the second story window, you can't see much because of the hazy smog. When I heard the front door open and my dad, Carson, jumped on them about fighting. I was able to pick up my pencil and start on algebra again. When I was sure I couldn't take anymore of X equals E times D plus C, I stood up and went to take a shower. The warm water ran down my skin and relaxed my shoulders; I massaged some of my coconut shampoo into my hair. Nowadays I loved the smell of tanning oil, or coconut. I missed being so close to the beach. Getting out of the shower, I grabbed a fluffy white towel around me and stepped into the hallway.

Thankfully, I had my own room, Lisa didn't live with us anymore, and she just visited from college every now and again. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a Las Vegas t-shirt and snuggled into the sheets, flicking off my desk lamp. Tomorrow should be another of those uneventful-nobody- notices- me-days. Great, I felt better already.

The checked shoelaces on my high-top black converse did not want to cooperate that morning and it took me longer than usual to get down stairs to down a glass of milk and jump on the bus. Being that no one cared enough to talk, or even sit by me on the bus I just got my black I-pod touch out and listened to the music till the bus pulled into the parking lot. James Wood High, I am so glad I'm leaving this place next year. I just shuffled through the halls to my locker and then to first block, which I had biology for.

"Today class turn your books to page 327 so we can begin work on the human body!" said Mr. Sims. Some groans and complaints were heard around the room but I was not one of them. The morning was going great so far until Eric, the bully, began throwing paper balls at my head. I was so angry, pissed doesn't cover it. But all of my hard feeling dissolved when I stepped into the band room. "Hi, Mr. Lepa" I yelled across the noise of instruments warming up.

"Morning, Mary" yeah, so the teacher knew me by name, so what? After band was over, I moved through the day without an interruption, it kind of passed by in a blur. Walking to the bus lot, I thought about my job and saving up money to buy a 1996 Harley Sprint, when I decided I wanted to walk today. It really wasn't that bad, the school was on 57th Street, not a far ways down from our apartment. As I was turning to leave, someone snagged my shoulder strap of my purse and that made me drop my books.

"Sorry, Clumsy me" said a sarcastic voice, I knew right away it was Eric. Then he just walked off,

"Thanks for helping me pick these up!" I yelled after his retreating figure with it's stupid honey blond hair. I had just started off down the street when a car pulled up beside me and the driver said,

"Need a lift?" I recognized Eric again.

"What, do you have to fuck up my life more today?" I shot at him letting some acid leak into my voice.

"Touchy, touchy, just wondering if you want to walk another quarter mile to your apartment, or if you would like a ride instead." He shot back.

"Nah, I think I'll walk." I said somewhat sarcastically.

"Fine, be that way bitch."

"What did you just call me?" I could feel my face starting to heat up.

"Bitch, oh sorry do you prefer whore more?" just then I let rage take completely over me.

"I'll show you who's a whore!" just then without realizing it I grabbed onto the window frame and completely smashed it to fit a mold of my fingers. Eric just looked as if I'd actually just hurt him and then said

"FREAK!" Then before I could get a hold on my emotions I threw my hands out to say,

"It's not what you think!" and ended up pushing the car into the street. I looked down at my hands in disgusted shock. I looked at Eric who was glaring holes into my face. I ran, I ran without looking back. I felt the hot wetness of tears running down my face. I just kept running home, I packed my bags with a change of clothes, chucks, some memoirs, my switchblade, and my toiletries. Because I knew my family had no tolerance for mutants. And that's what I was a mutant, a bigger freak than I already am. So I left a note explaining I ran away from New York. As I thought about where I could go, I went to work first and collected my last paycheck, for it was Friday, payday. I wrung my hands and tried to avoid awkward conversations as I handed in my resignation.

It felt like hours waiting in line at the bank to wipe the 7,000 dollars out of my bank savings account. After I thanked the teller profusely, I picked back up in my mission to get out of New York. I stopped walking in front of Moe's Motorcycles, I bought my Harley and without thinking, I drove in the direction of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, just like the one mom used to tell me stories of.


	2. New Family

I was thinking the whole way there, why couldn't I get something cool. Normally I wouldn't be so shallow, but it kept my mind off of other worries. Wow, I got super strength. I guess that's something, but I've heard of the one who can control the weather and the other who has the adamantium claws, let's just say that I had some inside sources to find out what others didn't know. I pulled up to the large wrought iron gates and found they were locked. I could see some other kids playing in a huge front lawn through the gaps in the thick ivy plant that twisted its way up the gateposts. I heard,

_Welcome Mary, I am Professor Xavier, and I am sending Kurt out to open the gate for you _in my head. Just then, the gates opened and I revved my bike and went on in. when I stopped at the gate I found a very alarming but very cute creature who I figured was Kurt, he was dark blue and he looked furry with pointy ears and long dark midnight blue hair, which fell in curls, that framed his face. The other things I noticed was that he had a long tail and some intricate swirling designs that I noted to be scars, he also had the most alarming eyes. They were a beautiful deep amber, I stopped the bike and got off. "Hi, I'm Mary, you are…"

"Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler if you vant, do you mind if I hitch a ride back to the institute on your bike?"

"Sure." I jumped on and he soon followed and he gave me directions on how to get to the garage. I pulled in and noticed the six other bikes, two pulled close together and then four together. I chose the two after Kurt told me it would be better to park there. He guided me inside to a large foyer with a huge grand staircase in the center of the room demanding attention.

Then he just slipped past it into a corridor and then to a large maple door to our right. Inside the fairly large room looked like a dean's office with all the bookshelves filled with books and the huge desk. Then I noticed the huge, blue, furry beast standing next to the desk and the tall, tough and moody looking, broad shouldered man leaning against the far right wall. There was a red haired woman and a man with some dark red sunglasses standing to the left side of the room. Then I focused in on the bald man in the wheel chair and the white haired woman behind him.

"Hello, I'm Professor Xavier, welcome to my institute for gifted mutants, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, I'm Mary, and I'm a mutant." The man smiled and chuckled

"Alright then, this is Dr. Hank McCoy " he said pointing to the blue monster, "That is Scott Summers and Jean Grey," he said pointing to the couple standing to my left, "you've met Kurt, This is Ororo" gesturing to the woman behind him, she smiled kindly, "and that, is Logan, better known as Wolverine." With that, he gestured to the man with the broad shoulders, who grunted in acknowledgement. I studied him for a short moment. He had a piercing gaze and a tough stance. However he was very handsome in the testosterone-filled sense.

"Now, Doctor McCoy and Jean are going to take you to the lab and determine your powers, unless you have any ideas?"

"No just super strength." I blushed lightly and smiled sheepishly,

"Alright, then hmmm, it's seems as if Logan's section of the building has an empty room. So he and Kurt will be waiting to show you to your room and around the institute."

"Okay, lead the way."

"Here let mein take those," said Kurt as he took my purse and messenger bag and saddlebags, and just disappeared. I smelt sulfur and just stared, stunned, while I could've swore that I saw the large man, Logan, smile a little.

Jean Grey had stuck my arm with a syringe and suctioned out some blood. Then Hank had taken the blood looked at it under a microscope then put the rest in a machine who gave him a read-out a few moments later.

"Okay, her lab results are

1: Super Human strength and senses

2: Regeneration

3: Plant Generation" beast said

"That's odd."

"What Beast?" asked Jean Grey

"There, look, I don't Think I've ever seen one of those ribonucleic factors with that trait before, she must have one strong mutant contributor." I was going to speak up and say no one in my family was a mutant, but thought better of it and kept my mouth shut.

"We need to go show this to the Professor and get her in the danger room training as soon as possible," Jean said rather urgently.

"I wonder why it took so long for her powers to show up?" asked Jean.

"Probably because she had so many of them to generate." answered McCoy.

"Mary, Dear, Kurt is waiting for you outside you can go ahead and go with him." Jean said walking out of the closed lab door and hanging up her lab coat. "Thanks." I said

"Guten tag, did you find out vhat your power vas?" Kurt asked

"I heard them say super strength, senses, and healing, and plant abilities."

"Wow, mein freund, that's impressive, I might have to challenge you in the danger room some day." I flushed a little, "This is your room, mein room is just next door and Logan's is five doors down to your left."

"Thank you."

"No problem, get settled in and then knock on mein door when you're ready for a tour around campus."

As I shut the door and looked around the medium sized dorm styled room, I realized, this is my new life, this is my new family.


	3. Xavier's Garden

The door creaked open somewhat silently and then I kind of peeked into the hallway before walking into it. The oak paneling shone against the crystal sconces on the wall, the patterned red, green, and gold carpet matched everything perfectly. I took a nervous hand to the door next to mine and knocked. I thought I heard some movement in the room and then it was quiet. The hallway then started to smell of brimstone and sulfur and I turned around to be face to face with Kurt, a little too close. He had his face three inches from mine. I wanted to reach out and touch his fur, to see if it was as soft and velvety as it looked and then thought better of it.

"So ready to go?" I asked to fill the almost awkward silence.

"Yes, let's go." He replied, shuffling and looking at his feet.

After a tour of the campus and the other buildings, Kurt and I ended up in a beautiful garden. The best part about the institute so far was the beautiful view of the Catskill Mountains. The part of the garden we walked into had a pond, or lake of some sort, with a small waterfall running into it. Then to the left of it a small clearing of green grass that had been interrupted by a towering oak tree. On one of the larger branches sat a love-seat swing that was facing the view of the mountains. The tree was surrounded by North Carolinian jasmine and some early spring daffodils. It was hard to believe that this place was still part of the smoggy New York that I knew. I realized then I was utterly happy, but that feeling started when I walked into the garden, with Kurt of course. Now that I found that one of my powers had to do with plants, I now under stood why I loved Bellingrath so much as a kid, (for those of you not from the south, Bellingrath Gardens is a huge garden basically, Google it). Kurt lead me to the swing and we sat down together, kind of spaced apart at first but as the sun began to set on the mountains we had closed the space and were now holding hands. He picked up our hands and kissed mine. Then I put my head on his shoulder, and I knew everything would be okay for the moment, it felt so natural. I had never felt this way about anyone before. I was so happy; I felt a surge of power go through me. Lifting my hand from his, he watched me with confusion as I twisted my hand in a weird way and a large jasmine flower, still on the vine, came to Kurt. He picked it and then tucked it behind my ear.

"It's not as beautiful as you." He said reassuringly. Then the one known as Wolverine sneaked up on us,

"Hey elf and kid, dinner time, come on lets get a move on." He said in a grumpy fashion, well who pissed in his cheerios. We pulled away as soon as we heard him. My cheeks flushing a dark red and I could see Kurt's skin turn a slightly darker shade of blue. I smiled at the thought of him being just as embarrassed as me. Logan started to walk away and Kurt and I followed, I grabbed for his hand. He took it with an astonished look on his face like what happened back there was a mistake on my part, like I'd never like him ever because of what he looked like.

"I really like you." I admitted looking down to my feet and blushing. He lifted my chin to look into my eyes and murmured

"If you don't vant me to tell me no," and then he put his lips to mine. I sighed and put my arms around his neck. *clears throat*

"Are you kids gonna continue swappin' spit or are you gonna come eat?" we untangled rather clumsily and I fell backwards but Kurt teleported and caught me. Then Logan, Kurt, and I walked in to the dining hall un-interrupted. Kurt and I went through the cafeteria line and then we ate out on the patio towards the back of the breakfast nook area. The moon glowed and I realized how much I didn't know about him. When I had noticed these feelings, I hadn't had time for the fluttery _little does he like me?_ feeling. I had felt passion straight out.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen,"

"Really? I mean because I'm seventeen too, you were born in Germany?"

"Yes, Munich."

"Hmmm, I've always wanted to go to Germany."

"Vhere vere you born? I can hear some southern accent." He said this with a teasing smile.

"Alabama."

"They have nice beaches there." Kurt replied with a smile.

"I need to go back sometime. My mother died and she was buried in Alabama but I rarely got to go with my dad." Just talking or thinking about my mom brought back painful memories and a tear slid down my cheek.

"Nein, Nein don't cry." Kurt said as he used his two fingers to wipe away that tear. "Oh, sorry Kurt, just remembering my mom makes me sad." I said with a melancholy little half smile.

"Weine nicht mein Schatz, alles ist gut, der Rabenvogel beruhigt sein Geschrei, weine nicht mein Schatz alles ist gut, der Friede liegt in deinem Herzen,"he sang in a soft melodic voice. ( I know to all of you out there it sounds like gibberish, but I did my homework and that is a real German lullaby – thanks xmenfan for the translation)

"That was beautiful what does it mean?"

"Cry not mein dear, all is vell, the raven bird stills his cries, cry not mein dear all is vell, the peace inside your heart it lies. It's just a Lullaby my mom used to sing to mein when I was little." He said with a sweet smile on his face "so ve are going out, no?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said blushing. He titled my face up to his and stroked my cheek. "I have never seen a girl blush as you do." He said very softly. _Excuse me, Kurt and Mary, would you come to my office please? _ Apparently, Kurt hadn't gotten the same message he just leaned in closer and kissed me gently on the lips. "Kurt, we need to…"

"I know, I got the message, I just really vanted to do that," He said with a sheepish smile. With that we stood up and walked through the kitchen and into the foyer it reminded me of the first day I came here, wait that was today. He opened the door for me like a gentleman and then went in himself. We both took the two seats in front of Professor X. "Hello Mary, Kurt. Kurt would you take Mary into town tomorrow to buy more clothes and necessities?"

"Yes, Professor"

"Okay then, go enjoy yourselves until curfew."

"Goodnight Professor," Kurt said over his shoulder

"Sleep Well Professor." I said

Kurt walked me to my room we were outside my door when he kissed my forehead "Guten nacht, mein dear."

"Good night Kurt." I said and then watched him teleport into his room. As soon as I felt I was alone, I opened my window and looked out to the perfect view of the garden and the mountains. I saw a lone figure sitting by itself till it turned up and looked directly at me and I knew it was Logan then. I closed the window and the drapes and changed into my pajamas. The light went off and I got under the covers. Only to dream about how much better things are going to get.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

The birds chirped and a tiny stream of sunlight poured out of the crack in the drapes. I started my routine by slowly pulling myself out of bed and getting a shower. The water streamed down my face and made me get a warm feeling inside, like I was baked through and through. It made me think of how warm Kurt made me feel. Kurt, just thinking of him made me blush. I got out of the shower and proceeded to towel dry my hair and then break out the blow dryer I had packed along with my makeup.

I stood there in my underwear and did my makeup and hair. I paid some extra attention to the flawless micro scrubbing of my teeth. Then brandished some skinny jeans with a hole in the knee and a 'never shout never' t-shirt and then pulled on my cheetah print chucks. I walked out of the room after grabbing my purse and making sure I put my switchblade in it. Kurt and I were going shopping. Then it hit me, how could he go shopping being blue and having a tail. Kurt walked out of his room after the first knock. I asked him

"How are you going to go into public?"

"Watch," then he pressed a button on his watch and turned in to what he'd look like as a human, he still had the midnight blue hair, but it had black tips and looked normal for teen. He had a pale complexion and green eyes, but I could see the yellow on the outside rings. Then he said

"Good morning mein dear." And he bent down to kiss me on the lips.

"Shall we be going?" I asked

"You can drive your motorcycle and I'll give you directions." He said.

"You don't want to drive the motorcycle?" I asked with a hint of incredulousness. Not many boys I knew would turn down the chance to ride on a Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"Ok then, I vill" he said with a grin and then he got on the front seat and I on the back then speeding away with my arms locked around his waist. I leaned up and asked him directly into his ear, "Where are we going shopping?"

"Vell it's going to be a thirty to forty minute ride, not including traffic, but ve have to go to the Jefferson Valley Mall, in Yorktown Heights."

"Oh, okay." I said, we sped down the freeway. The mall wasn't as big as some as I'd been to. Kurt and I started out in Areopostale and I started working through over-priced clothes. "What's your favorite color?" I asked him.

"Black and Red." I smiled immediately

"I love both those colors" I said and then we moved on to Pac Sun and then Journeys.

I stopped outside of Victoria's Secret , "You don't have to go in, I just need some things, why don't you go into Barnes and Noble next door?" all of it tumbled out in a rush and ended with me blushing.

"Alright mein dear." He said with an amused smile on his face and then said "Call me vhen you're done."

I went hurriedly through the store and picked out a couple of new bras and some new underwear. Then I went to ring things up when the woman at the counter spoke up "You're a lucky one to have a guy like that," she said with a sweet smile, "I'm happy with my husband, but they just don't have many boys in the world like that anymore, do they?" She asked. I blushed and said

"yeah, I am glad to have him." Then I walked out of the store thinking about what she said. I wasn't watching were I was going so I walked into him before I noticed him.

"Excuse me" I said and then I looked up. He was tall and had two other people framing him. He had white blond hair and his first friend had brown hair and an evil smirk. The other one I didn't see as a threat he had sandy blond hair and had a nasty smile on his face.

"Well hello, Mary." Said the one I ran into

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"We know a lot of things," he lowered his voice slightly and continued "such as you're very unique powers." I instantly thought about how glad I was that I remembered my switchblade knife. I reached down slowly into my purse and was about to grab my knife when he ran a quick circle around me and whispered in my ear

"you don't want to hurt all of these innocent bystanders do you? No I think you don't, oh and where's your little boyfriend. You're way to pretty for a blue elf."

"Don't you DARE bring Kurt into whatever this is!" I almost screamed. I was glad that I had been on my way to Hot Topic and had chosen to take a more deserted route. I didn't worry too much, I knew that Kurt would figure out I was missing soon and then he would come looking for me.

"Who are you people anyways?" I asked

"We are The Brotherhood, we are all mutants. I am Quicksilver, that is Avalanche," he pointed to the guy with the smirk "and that's Toad." He said rolling his eyes toward the boy with sandy blond hair.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well, well, Xavier doesn't educate his new mutants very well." Just then I could smell sulfur and I pretended to fall backwards, as I knew Kurt was going to catch me. He did and then we were in a dressing room in Hot Topic.

"I need to talk to you about the brotherhood, but first get vhat you needed from here and then ve shall go." Kurt said. He kept me close to him as we walked through the store. I didn't mind I could tell he heard the part about what Quick- whatever his name was about me being too pretty. "Hey, he wasn't right you know." I said reassuringly.

"It seems like it." He said, his face fell and he looked down.

"I love you, I don't care what the brother, whatever thinks."

"Vhat?"

"I said I love you. I may not have known you long but when I met you, but I knew that I had to love you. Our personalities matched and I just felt a zing when I looked into your eyes and" he cut me off with a kiss. I smiled underneath the kiss and then broke away.

"Come on we need to get out of here and back to the institute." I bought my things, including a rather large black, not exactly book bag, but it wasn't a messenger bag. When we got out of the store and into the parking lot, I pulled everything I had bought into the black bag and, surprisingly, all of it fit, but the converse shoebox, so I just decided to take the shoes out and put them in the bag. Then Kurt and I jumped onto the bike and headed back to the institute.


	5. Serious Conversations

Logan and Xavier were waiting in the foyer when we arrived back. Logan was bristling, he was steamed up for a fight. Xavier looked at both of our faces and then motioned us to follow him, me still with my bag of purchases. We got into his office and as soon as our butts hit the seat, he launched into his tale. All the while Kurt was holding my hand. When he finished talking both of us stood up, and said good night to the professor. I just calculated how our time had slipped away, We got to the mall around ten thirty, shopped until four, grabbed dinner on the way home, and then the professor had taken up three hours of talking and explaining. About everything from the problems of how the world should treat mutants and how we should treat the humans to the Brotherhood and Magneto. We stopped outside my door.

"May I come in?" he asked. "Yes, you are always welcome in my room." I said with a smile. As I started unpacking all of my things I'd bought, he just sat on the bed and asked basic questions, who was my family, my interests, and pretty much everything else that was relevant to me when he finally asked the question,

"Are you sure about vhat you said today?"

"Of course I am" I said, while putting away the new shirts and underwear I had gotten.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really" I said and then I walked over to him and took his face in my hands, now back to normal cause he turned his holo watch off, and kissed him. He kind of looked shocked, he had always been the first to kiss me, not the other way around. I stroked his cheek, with its soft velvety blue fur and then detached my hands from his face. Then I stood up and went back to folding clothes and putting them in my new closet. I smelled him before I heard him teleport behind me and twine his arms around my waist. Twisting me towards him in another kiss. When he broke free he said

"I didn't say I vas done kissing you." with a smile. Then he teleported back to the bed and started asking me more questions about everything, what I liked about New York, my plans for my future, and every thing else. Then he started talking about school subjects. When he'd asked me what my favorite was, I automatically said

"Band"

"Vhy?"

I replied, "I love music, it fuels my moods and runs through me like a live wire." After I said that, he stayed thoughtful for a while, a gleam in his eye, and then continued with the cross-examination. I was looking at my new pair of chucks when he asked me about my previous boyfriends, with a curious glint to his topaz eyes.

"Didn't have any." Then I studied the detail of the shoes, they were black and had neon colored paint splatters all over, I'd even gotten some hot pink zebra print shoe laces to go with them. I put them in the floor of my new closet next to the other twelve pairs of shoes. He stood up and walked across the room to me and looked at me and said, " Don't lie to me, I vill not be angry."

"Why do you think I am lying?" I asked

"Cause as Pietro pointed out earlier you are a very beautiful girl." He said with a smile.

"Well, I really haven't had any, you're my first." I said looking down and blushing.

"I find that very hard to believe."

" Well not many boys flirted with me" I said and moved on to the bathroom to organize all of my makeup and things as that. He followed.

"Vhy not?" he asked curiously

" Well I would put that switchblade in a very uncomfortable place if they did." I said.

"You remind me of a kitten." He said suddenly. I turned to look at him with a questionable look on my face , "yeah, how?"

" Vell, you are shy , soft and nice and warm. Then you pretend to be all big and bag and courageous." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Huh. That makes sense, but I really am tougher than I look." I said turning to grin at him. He teleported back to the bed and smiled mischievously.

" I plan to find out next veek in the danger room." He said. Then I realized I was done. I went to my closet and pulled out some of my new pajamas and went to the bathroom closing the door behind me to change. When I came out I didn't see Kurt anywhere. I looked around, I was so pre-occupied with looking I didn't notice him teleport up behind me. He pulled me into a hug, and then looked appreciatively to my new pajamas. I had a black silk button-up shirt and a nice pair of silk pajama pants. I had paid attention to his color choice.

" Shouldn't both of us go to bed?" he asked and then I realized he was wearing his pajamas. He had on some basketball shorts and I t-shirt with the sleeves cut off.

" Yeah I guess so." And then I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him on the forehead.

" Vhat vas that for?" he asked.

"Well I thought you were going to your bedroom?" I said

"I vanted to know if you vanted me to sleep vith you… not in that sense of course, but , umm, like sleep." He said blushing a dark blue.

"Okay," I said and I laid down on the bed and he laid beside me. I snuggled up to him and he put his arm around me. Then I drifted off to sleep.


	6. The Feral and His Brother

-1Over the next week, Kurt and I settled into an easy routine. We were in every class together, except when I had my on one on one band with the Professor and he took art in that time, then we went for training in the danger room. After that, we usually had a couple of hours of free time, which we usually spent in the garden. Then one afternoon we were sitting on a bench overlooking the pond. I had my head on his shoulder and our hands were intertwined.

Then one of the others I knew as Rogue came up behind Kurt and told him that the Brotherhood had made a move to cause trouble in the town directly below here, Salem Center. Then when Kurt and I went to stand up she explained that I could not go cause I hadn't had enough training and that the professor expected Piotr and I to keep the institute from being blown up, set on fire, or otherwise while they were gone. I kissed Kurt goodbye,

"Please be careful, I love you and I'm holding something in between my hands that is pretty important," I said, as I was holding his face in my hands.

"Don't you fret, I vill be fine." He kissed me once more and grabbed Rogue's gloved hand then they teleported away. It didn't take long before a mutant I hadn't seen before walked up to me and started to attack me. I realized then that the Brotherhood in Salem was just a guise. The girl had a bluish skin tone and a darker blue patch over her right eye. Her hair was cut short and was a darker blue. She was armed with guns and I saw her go to put a tranquilizer dart into one of them. I was glad I had worked on my flexibility; I flipped out of the way when she fired the gun. When the tranquilizer missed and hit a tree, she muttered out a curse. Just then, I heard someone walking up behind her, she didn't hear whoever it was. I hadn't trained my heightened senses to identify anyone by smell but Kurt. So I didn't know it was Logan until he sheathed his claws and put them up to her throat. But he smelled just a little off.

"Kid, a little help." He grunted. I immediately ran over, took one of the tranquilizers, and stuck it into her neck. Within ten seconds, she was down and out. "Thanks, I thought you were with the others." I stated as we started to walk toward the school's back door, him carrying her in his arms.

"I smelled something off, told them to go ahead and go without me," he said gruffly.

"Who is she anyway?" I asked.

"Domino."

"Why do they call her that?"

"Cause she can manipulate probability and science." he said as simply as if he were telling someone about a new restaurant in town. He walked through the backdoor and then I smelled it, he had a slightly feminine scent I hadn't smelled before. I took a deep breath and then went to kick him. He responded by ducking and reaching down to grab a tranquilizer. Then he started to melt away leaving a woman with dark blue skin, with scattered scales all over. Her orange hair was slicked back to the nape of her neck. The combination of skin color and her garish yellow eyes, reminded me of Kurt. Before I was done in my observation, her hand shot out and she punched me squarely in the gut. I responded by kicking her halfway up her chest, she was quicker than me however and snaked her hand out a grabbed my leg putting the tranquilizer into my calf.

"Gotcha." She said in a creepily metallic voice and then everything was black.

***

Swallowing hard, trying to clear the dusty feeling in the back of my mouth. I realized that my head was pounding. My eyes fluttered open to reveal a plain metal ceiling. I turned my head to the right to reveal I was in a small metal room and there were green electric bars glowing at the entrance. I was lying on a long square metal thing, could it be called a bed? I was still wearing my skinny jeans and my Paramore shirt; I took that as a good sign. I felt around in my right pocket for my Swiss army knife, then in the other pocket for my switchblade. Then I checked the bottom of my converse for my tiny Remington pocketknife. All of which were missing.

"Hello!" I choked out, and then noticed after a blur of color, Pietro was standing there, outside the opening of the cell.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Can I have some water?" I asked.

"What's the magic word?" he asked with a devilish smirk. I reached down into my pocket where my switchblade should have been, only to remember it was missing.

"Looking for this?" he said dangling my Swiss army knife from his fingertips.

"Nope, I was looking for my switchblade." I said with an aggravated undertone.

"No need to get testy, I'll send Toad with some water, just have some manners."

"Okay, please get me some water." I mumbled

"What, I didn't hear you." He said leaning toward the bars with one hand cupped around his ear.

"Please get me some god-damn water before I rip your ear off!" I almost screamed. I heard chuckles after that and he just smiled. Before he walked away I asked him

"Why did y'all take my knives away?"

"Cause you had a damn arsenal on you, it wouldn't be very smart to let the kitty keep her claws now would it?" At first he talked with scorn, like saying a girl had no right to carry around knives, then he spoke with a playfully menacing tone. Then he flashed out of the room. I gave a frustrated sigh and sat back down on the metal bench. What did they want me here for? Why am I so important for them to come to the Institute to get me? I was a nobody, a mutant freak. I was so wrapped up in my reverie that I did not notice that boy, Toad, until he cleared his throat. I stood up and he reached through the gate so he could give me my water. I let my hand touch his and found out that he was not slimy, even though he looked that way. I took the cup and went and sat back down. Since I appeared to not want to converse he took off leaping down the hall. I looked down the hall to find out there was only one cell like mine in which I could see a pair of boots on the end of the bench. I hoped they hadn't captured one of the other x-men. Just as I finished that thought it sat up and I recognized Bobby, or Iceman. I didn't have a mutant name yet. I think I had to prove my worth before I could get a mutant name.

"Hey, Mary!" Bobby yelled

"Yeah, Bobby?"

"What happened at the school?"

"you all left and then that girl, Domino, came and attacked me and then this other woman who I thought was Logan, she was blue and changed shape, tranquilized me." I explained.

"That's not good, Mystique was the shape shifter, when she's teamed up with the Brotherhood, they usually don't have good plans." I thought that over before asking.

"What do they want with me? She made a show of capturing me, speaking of which, how did you end up here?"

"Well, first off, I don't know why they want you, but I was knocked out and they thought my power might be useful."

"Hmmm, well I" I stopped for a while and listened, someone was coming, "shhh" I hissed. Bobby looked at me questionably but did not disobey, and then the one known as Avalanche walked in.

"Hi Bobby, nice seein ya caged." He said with a devious smile.

"How's my kitty-cat doin?" he asked. Bobby visibly bristled at the mention of Kitty. I knew he and Rogue were dating but I had the feeling that the Iceman had feelings for Shadow Cat. Then avalanche's watch beeped and he rushed out without a goodbye. I strained my ears hard and listened to the sound of fighting. I breathed in deep and tried to identify someone, and then with the second inhale, I caught the scent of Kurt.

"Bobby, I want you to freeze the bars." I yelled over the progressing noise. He held out his hands and froze them solid. I reared back then and ran towards the bars leaping at last minute to bring my foot against two of the bars. This sent them cracking into pieces. I slipped through the space and then ran over to bobby's cell and went to the keypad by his door. Clicking the open button I told him something,

"they are fighting and it sounds as if the Brotherhood is winning."

"okay then, let's go!" we ran into the room through the giant sliding metal doors. We went through to see everyone in their own battles. Out of Storm and Pietro, Pietro was winning, out of Shadowcat and Avalanche, Avalanche was winning. However Wolverine and Kurt were nowhere to be seen, as well as Domino and Mystique. Bobby ran to the fight with Pietro and froze him then went about freezing Blob and Avalanche. Then him and Pyro went at it. Storm went over to help Shadow cat and Rogue with Avalanche, being as how he unfroze himself. I ran up the stairs following Kurt's scent. I found them in the open space up stairs. Wolverine was taking on some large feral man I had never seen before. Nightcrawler, along with Jean Grey and Cyclops was taking on Mystique and Domino. I was about to help Kurt when the other large Feral picked me up from behind, grasping me by the top of my arms.

"She looks just like that little bitch Ivy, except she has your Hair Jimmy" he said to Wolverine, I noticed the flash of pain on Logan's face before he composed himself. In my peripheral vision, I saw my switchblade on the table beside me and was about to reach for it when the feral threw me across the room. Kurt automatically teleported next to me, leaving Jean and Scott against Mystique and Domino. Wolverine got angry at this action and went flying angrily into the feral,

"Victor!" he yelled. I was hurting but began to feel better in no time. Kurt watched in amazement as my forehead wound healed before his eyes.

"Kurt, please go get my switchblade, it's on the table over there." I pointed and stood up I grasped at his open hand, taking my switchblade and kissed him before running to tackle the back of the feral known as Victor. He was beating up Logan badly. I jumped directly on to his back and plunged the knife into his neck; I could tell automatically he was outraged by this action.

(Minor POV change) He flung her forward over his shoulders and she landed on the ground beside me. I got riled at the sight of her like that, even though I wouldn't admit it out loud, she did look like Ivy. Incensed, I jumped up and started fighting again, my adamantium claws clinging against victor's talons. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her stand up and then she raised her hands extended palms out towards victor, I jumped out of the way then, if this kid was anything like Ivy, there was hell to come. Just then vines shot in from the windows and Victor said

"what the?" before vines bound both him and Domino and Mystique. Then the girl flicked her hands a little and thorns grew out of the vines. As soon as they were secure and writhing the girl collapsed, Elf 'ported over to catch her in time before she hit the floor, she blacked out for the second time today.


	7. Family Truths

-1

The noise up roared before I could see or even think. I could hear four heartbeats. I expected one of them to be Kurt. I tried to open my eyes and was greeted by a sterile white ceiling. I lifted my head a little before Mr. McCoy came into view, followed by Jean Grey. I was guessing they were the doctors, I didn't need them, I was feeling better already since I sat up. I swung my legs over the side of the hospital-like bed before realizing I was wearing one of those gowns and had wires attached all over me.

"Mary, please lay back down," said Mrs. Grey. Beast turned around and laid me gently back down by pressing his hands to my shoulders. I looked around again and noticed Kurt sitting by the opposite wall with his rosary beads twined in his three fingers, muttering something in German. Then I looked around some more and noticed a tall muscular figure I figured out was Logan by the far wall in a corner.

_What did he want? _I thought to myself. I lapsed back into Beast telling me how I blacked out due to my power usage.

"- so you see, the electrodes in your body couldn't respond fast enough to the energy being used and then your healing reflex kicked in, but your adrenaline was so high it kicked your body into over drive, thus causing you to black out." He explained with a patient smile. To some people that would have sounded foreign but I understood.

"Can I get up now? I feel fine." I said.

"Sure, let us unhook your heart monitor and IV first." And with that, Professor Grey and Dr. McCoy began turning machinery off and pulling out needles. As soon as they were done, Beast turned to me and said,

"Your clothes are on the end of the bed and you can just draw the curtain to change." He said and then turned around and walked out of the room holding a file folder, an update for Xavier, no doubt. I smiled at Kurt and drew the curtain. I quickly slid the hospital gown off and pulled my clothes back on.

"What time is it?" I asked, while pulling the curtain back. I just looked curiously upon the scene that was taking place, Logan and Kurt seemed to be in a whispered discussion, I listened in before they stopped, I was just getting pieces from Logan,

"Don't…..Daughter…..Touch…..Your tail." Said Logan and then they seemed to notice I was listening. I threw a slightly raised brow in question to Logan and he just stalked out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked walking towards Kurt.

"My, my, you're the curious one today, no?" he asked. I laughed at his choice of words and then hugged him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered

"Vhat? Vhy?"

"Well, I didn't mean to scare you or anything." I made up, not so sure myself why I was apologizing. I leaned in to kiss him and he surprised me by kissing my cheek instead. I gave him a curious look and he just ignored it. I wondered why he was being so weird. When we got up to my room, he picked me up in his arms. Now this was more like him, only to set me down on the bed and start to walk away.

"Kurt, where are you going?" I had meant for it to sound like a question, but I come out slightly strangled, making it sound sad like I was about to cry. He turned and looked at me and then mumbled something under his breath, it sounded something like

"Logan, my ass." And then he crossed the room to me and kissed me very deeply and passionately. I responded by breaking the kiss gasping for air a few moments later. I did not question it and just lay down on the bed, him soon following. I checked my alarm clock, twelve am. He wrapped his arms around me and, surprisingly, I was tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"_She looks just like that little bitch Ivy" the thought raced in her head as the feral cornered her and proceeded to bring his claw down the line of her jaw to the base of her throat pressing lightly to make a fine crimson line. She was about to kick him and fight when he roughly slit a gash in her throat and lapped at the blood with his rough tongue. She screamed_.

But was jolted awake by Kurt shaking her and asking her what was wrong, she opened her eyes and then the door bust open and Logan ran in.

"What did you do to her!" the Wolverine growled furious.

"Nothing I swear!" Kurt shouted back while still holding me. Logan sheathed his claws and was making a running leap when I raised my hand and vine flew out from the window were it came in and grabbed his ankles causing him to stop.

"I'm fine, Kurt didn't do anything!" I screamed. By then Rogue, Storm, Scott, Jean and the Professor were in the hallway. This did not affect Beast, apparently he was used to behavior such as this from the Wolverine. I quickly explained about the nightmare, as soon as what I said about Ivy was out Logan shouldered past the other mutants and the others rather avoided his gaze. Xavier put out a quick mental broad cast, _Will all of you but Mary please leave this room, even you Kurt, do not worry, and she'll be fine._ As soon as the door was shut, Xavier looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, let's go to my office." Once there he rolled behind his desk and grabbed a picture frame, then rolled his wheel chair over to her side.

"Mary, how well did you know your mother?" he asked

"Well," I said somewhat evasively.

"Your mom, did you know she was a mutant?" he asked, I could feel my breath stuck in my chest. "No." I mouthed

"Well she was, her name here was Ivy, and her name at home was Emily Ramer." He explained, then he showed he the picture frame he held, it was a picture of my mom and Logan standing in front of a newly finished gazebo out in the garden, her long dark red hair and blue eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Your mom led a double life, had you noticed how beautiful your gardens at home were?" he asked of course I had, he continued " the reason she moved to New York was due to her choice, not your father's, you see, she came to us shortly after being married. Those business trips actually weren't business, those were trips to the institute, that's were we got our garden from. She loved it here, when your father, Carson was off at his work and you kids were at school, she would come here. I must tell you the truth though, when she died, it was not from an armed burglary that none of you was home for. Someone followed her home from the institute, while you all were going about your normal day, and then proceeded to shoot inside your house. The police thought it was random burglary because she was missing her laptop and her purse items she usually had, those items were at the institute."

I was silently crying now. But after he had finished I just cried harder, he reached out and hugged me. I knew now why I loved this place so much. He sent for Kurt who carried me out of Xavier's office. I looked at his watch, nine am. Then he teleported us to the garden and sat us under the huge oak tree that had ivy climbing up the sides. As soon as I saw that, I began to feel better. Knowing that she had placed that there in hopes of sharing her secret with me one day. Looking around I saw the prettiest white lilies that circled the tree, and then I knew what she wanted my mutant name to be. " Kurt, when do I get my mutant name?" I asked suddenly he looked shocked only for a moment and then said

"Ve could ask the Professor." and suddenly teleported into the office of Xavier once more that morning.

" Mary, Kurt. I understand you want your name. Well I feel as though you earned it, fighting off Victor, Raven, and Neena." I assumed that was Sabertooth, Mystique, and Domino.

"Well what do you want it to be? I assumed you've already chosen?"

"Yes, I have." I said and paused to look at Kurt,

"Lilly" I said.


	8. Rajin' Cajun

-1

After my name was cleared up, Xavier told me I was to be fitted for an X-men suit later. I went up to my room slowly climbing the stairs thinking about being fitted. I hear you get to pick a secondary color on your uniform. Kitty had gotten purple, Jean lime green, Rogue dark green, and Kurt had chosen red. My three favorite colors on him were red, black and white. White brought out his skin tone. I shed my clothes in layers and let them fall onto the tile floor before stepping into the shower. I slowly reached to grab the shampoo and began thinking about uniform fittings and the danger room training this afternoon. Then I noticed something off. I could smell it. It smelled like that feral. I couldn't hear a heartbeat so either he wasn't alive or he was long gone, I was hoping for option number two. I sent a mental message to whoever could hear me I got a response from Jean. _Mary calm down, where are you? _I told her were I was and she replied _get out of the shower Logan and I are coming shortly._ I stepped out of the shower and wrestled on some sweats and a big t-shirt. Then I heard Logan walk in the room he started sniffing around. Then he growled,

"easy Logan," Jean said putting a hand on his shoulder. He continued and ended up in my bathroom where I noticed the window that wasn't open when I got into the shower. He lashed out

"Kid! How could you not notice this! You have super senses!" I was instantly taken aback.

"I'm sorry Logan; I haven't learned to manage them very well yet." I said. He just stormed out of the room. Jean turned to me with an apologetic look on her face,

"I'm sorry; he's just not used to it."

"Used to what?"

"Caring." She stated and then Kurt appeared.

"See you later" she replied before running down the stairs to catch up with Logan.

"Vhat vas he mad about?" Kurt asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute, let me finish my shower first." I said and then hugged him and went back to the shower.

Sabertooth POV (few minutes earlier)-

I could smell her coming up the stairs. Her heart was pounding hard. She had been crying, I smelled the saline. I wondered what she was upset about, but didn't care enough to look into it. I knew she had to be Jimmy's daughter, she looked exactly like Ivy, except Jimmy's hair. As soon as she got up after being thrown into that wall, I knew. Any of the other x-brats would have stayed down but she got back up, the cut on her forehead healing almost instantly.

She opened her door. Then walked to the bathroom door, it was open and I was behind it, I didn't want her to know I was there. I evaluated her like a hunter estimates the prey.

She was a little Ivy; Jimmy had to know it was his kid. I could smell a faint trace of him on her. Maybe that was just from being around him in that fight earlier. She was pretty no doubt, Ivy had been pretty too, right up until she stuck you with thorns. The girl apparently was to pre-occupied with what ever she was thinking to notice me, she slowly took off her clothes layer by layer. If there was ever a time I had wanted to attack and rut, it was now. She was pale all over, not one scratch, and she wasn't completely strait, like a stick, all the way down, like most girls nowadays. She had curves, big perky breasts and damn at the ass. I almost didn't notice when she stepped inside and closed the curtain. A few seconds later I could hear her heartbeat escalate and her breathing quicken. Her mood tuning slightly scared. I loved that sickly sweet smell. But that was my queue to go. I quickly opened the stained glass window without a sound and slipped out, easily landing on the ground and running towards the woods. I would come back later, until then Little Ivy.

Mary POV-

I sat on the bed after my shower, next to Kurt. I was clad in hip hugger jeans and a Taking Back Sunday girl cut t-shirt. I topped it off with a stud belt and some stud jewelry.

"Nice." Said Kurt with his eyebrow rose appreciatively. I smacked him softly on the shoulder and gave him a quick rundown of what happened. He was smolderingly angry at the thought of some feral man watching me undress. I took his hand and run my thumb in nervous circles around his knuckles. I had left out the part about Logan shouting at me and what Jean had said about caring. He could tell something else was on my mind. I just said that I was nervous about the fitting.

"Speaking of zee fitting," he said, I could tell when he got really nervous or angry about something because his accent got heavier. I looked at the clock and noticed it was twelve-o-two.

"We have time to get lunch before… when were we needed in the danger room?" He chuckled and then replied

"You vere needed at two, I however, vas needed to go to town vith Scott and Evan to get some things for the dance Sunday." He replied with a sheepish smile

"Huh, so who will I be training with?"

"Bobby and Kitty." He said then he kissed me and stood up, I soon followed. I grasped his and hand we went down the hallway to the staircase.

"Hang on, I've always wanted to try this" I said. Then I sat on the railing on leg on either side and slid down. Kurt watched with an amused smile on his face I was going to leap off and flip when someone caught me who was defiantly not Kurt.

"Hello, Cherie." He said in a Cajun accent. Kurt 'ported down to introduce us. "Mary, this is Gambit, Gambit this is Mary, or Lilly." **(1,A/N)** Kurt said. Gambit put me down and kissed my hand, drawing a blush from me. He had brownish blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, he was wearing a brown trench coat, which made him very mysterious.

"Pleasure to meet y'" he said and then turned to Kurt.

"Don't let this little thing go doin none of these things, y' hear, don't want y' hurt Cherie" he said winking at me.

"Yes, vell, ve'll be off now." Kurt said and he hugged me to him and we teleported away. He teleported us into the kitchen and kissed me deeply, as if trying to stake what claim he had on me.

"I don't need to be reminded." I whispered into his lips, darting my tongue in his mouth. He moaned and then we heard giggles. I broke free blushing and turned around to see Rogue and Kitty sitting at the table eating their lunch.

"No PDA, we're trying to eat here." Said Kitty, she watched as Kurt's darker blue blush, non-noticeable to untrained eyes, spread across his face. I went into the refrigerator and pulled out some tomatoes, garlic, portabella mushrooms, onions, some ground beef, and a green bell pepper. Kurt just sat down at the table and started a conversation about the Sunday night party with the girls. I went to the cupboards next and withdrew a pot, saucepan and strainer, followed by some seasonings, noodles, olive oil, and some canned tomato paste. I quickly turned a burner on put the saucepan filled with beef and onions on it. Then I filled the pot with some water and set it to boil. Spyke walked in and said,

"Enough of what you're making for three?"

"Make that four," said Bobby. I just continued cooking, I stirred the beef and started chopping the other ingredients. I put the noodles in the boiling water and dumped the other veggies into the meat. I waited until all of that was tender before mixing the tomato paste, water, and seasonings in a bowl. I then dumped that mixture into the saucepan and strained the noodles. I stirred the sauce and pulled down four plates from the cabinet. I poured the sauce in with the noodles and turned around to tell them that it was ready to find all of them gawking at me,

"What?" I asked. All of them except Kurt dropped there eyes and continued with a subject change. He teleported to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"You never cease to amaze me."

"All I did was make lunch," I replied dumbstruck.

"Vell, ve haven't had anyone vho can cook here besides Storm." He said, I was about to debate when he fixed his sentence.

"I mean beyond putting bread into a toaster or a can into a microvave." He said with a smile. I told them to get a plate and then I sat down listening to their excitement about this upcoming party and then checked my watch, it was one-fifty-two. I rose and grabbed my plate and put it in the sink. I went back to the table and kissed Kurt lightly.

"Have fun shopping with the guys." I said and then went to the danger room. I was greeted by Storm, she smiled and guided me to a room off the danger room.

"Well, we got your size, if it doesn't fit right just tell me." She said and left me to study the uniform. The uniform was leather, I kind of expected that one, and had long sleeves. The secondary color was a cerulean blue. The leather itself was black and was a basic full body suit. It had the basic yellow x-men tool belt, and the red and black x-men logo on the shoulders. Per my request the boots were black and had yellow contrast, I had requested that they be stiletto, as my super human reflexes and sense could keep me from falling. I pulled off my clothes and pulled on the costume. I did a spin in the three-way mirror. I loved this black leather, it was very slimming. I walked back out into the danger room to find Bobby and Kitty already there and geared up. Kitty was faced away from me, doing stretches and Bobby was faced toward the door. In the middle of controlling his freeze blasts but when he saw me, his blast landed off his target. _Hmmm, must have been the spaghetti. _I thought with a smirk.

A/N: I know Gambit doesn't appear much in Evolution. But, I love the Ragin' Cajun. So I decided to add him and his trouble making in. ha-ha, hope you like. (:


	9. Expectations

Training that day was easier. Bobby was too distracted by my uniform to take the lead, and Kitty was constantly trying to snap him out of checking me out. Reminding him he had a girl friend, reminding him he was about to die, but his eyes always strained back to me. I almost broke out laughing when he tripped over the debris simulation. I thought he would give up by then, but he did not.

Truth is though, is it made me feel confident. Guys had tended not to look my way, because I looked so different, always having multi-colored hair or wearing studs of some sort. I was almost sure that Eric had crush on me until I corrected him in front of the entire class, or maybe that just made it worst and he didn't want to admit it. But I knew Bobby didn't like me like that, I was just a hot girl in a leather suit.

My train of thought was cut short when Xavier rolled into the danger room. They were just cooling off after their training; you know drinking some water and talking about the party. Kitty had just invited me to go with her, Rogue, and Tabitha to get an outfit for the party. It was just a dance thing for the mutants that went to this school. I thought it seemed like a good idea.

"Greeting students, Mary, I am glad your uniform fits, I will have to get you an x-watch." He immediately seeks out Forge and Storm for the danger room settings after talking to me.

"Well, you guys, I need to go change and shower before dinner." I said, standing up. I looped my bag strap around my hand and stalked off to my room. Once there I sniffed around and looked around for any intruders. Seeing, as it was safe I took my uniform off and put my clothes back on. I checked the mirror to primp my hair and went to seek out Professor X. Halfway down the hallway I realized I could just send him a message _Professor Xavier; may I go for a bike ride? Just to take her out and run the gears,_ I explained. _Yes, be careful, the Brotherhood could be anywhere, why do not you take someone with you? _My thoughts floundered for a moment, I really didn't know who I could take, I didn't really know anyone like that. _Well, I have been talking to Warren and he needs a two-way ticket to Worthington Industries, _said the Professor. Okay I knew Warren; he liked being called Angel, due to his beautiful big swan-like white wings.

I also knew that Worthington Industries was a little ways down town from Central Park, well it was a long ride, but it was only two-thirty now, I could be there and home for dinner by seven-thirty. _Okay, is he fine with the transportation? And how long does he need to be there? _I asked quickly._ Well, he said he will only take a minute._ Okay, then I could take a look at the fountain and walk around and then we could come back. Just then there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my helmet and bag and opened it, knowing it was Angel.

"Hello Mary, or do you prefer Lilly?" he asked politely. She took a moment to look him over, his ethereally blonde hair and sky blue eyes,

"Either one's fine." I said.

"Alright then, I like the sound of Lilly, is that okay?" he asked. Of course, that's why I picked the name.

"Umm, you need a helmet." I stated

"I will borrow one from Logan." He said, and then I realized his wings were missing. He noticed me looking and said

"I have a harness for them" he had a blush while stating this fact.

"You don't need it, they're beautiful" I said and we started down the stairs. We reached the garage and Logan was toiling with a Harley Fastback when they entered the garage. He didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow in question to Angel. Angel went over to Logan and leaned down to talk to him

"Can I borrow a helmet Logan?"

"Yeah, sure, be careful and don't get too attached to her." She thought he was talking about the helmet but he had an underlying tone of possessiveness, could the Wolverine have a crush on her?

Then angel got on the back of the motorcycle and she revved the throttle, she could tell he wasn't accustomed to riding a motorcycle, but he took Logan's warning seriously. Until she told him, once safely outside of the gate, he could hold on to her. He nodded his thanks and they sped towards the inner city. Upon arriving at Worthington industries, he got off the bike and took his helmet off.

"You need to take the helmet with you," I said shortly, "also, call me when you're done" then she remembered he didn't have her number. She took a pen out of her coat pocket and grabbed his hand. He seemed a bit flustered by her rather open movement as she scrawled her number on to his palm.

"K' see you in a little while." She said and then zoomed off before he could respond. I turned the corner tightly, and sped down to Central Park. I went to one of my favorite benches and grabbed my sketchbook out of my bag before I sat down. I slowly etched the graphite across the white sheet. The items slowly took their shape. I signed my name in sloppy cursive to the bottom and then my phone rang, I expected it to be Angel, but instead it was Kurt.

"Hello?"

"Hi, my darling, vhere are you?" he asked

"I am in Central Park."

"Vhy? I thought you were at the Mansion and I got here and you veren't" he said clearly sounding disappointed.

"Oh, well, I didn't know what time you'd be home and I went for a ride."

"All by yourself?" he skeptically added.

"Well, no, Warren needed a ride to Worthington Industries," b-beep-b-beep "speaking of which he is beeping in, I love you, see you in an hour or so."

"Okay, Love you too, Bye." He said, she noted that he sounded slightly pouty; he wouldn't after he'd seen me in my uniform.

"Hello, Angel?"

"Lilly, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, be there in five, same place I dropped you off?"

"Yep, see you then." Then we both hung up. I put my sketchbook back into my saddlebag and hopped onto my bike. I pulled up next to where he was standing and noted he had a package he didn't have before.

"That can fit in the saddlebag, unless you want to hold it?" I asked

"I'll hold it" he said with a smile as he was putting the helmet on. Once he was on I pulled away from the curb, looking at my new x-watch, marking it was four-forty-three. We pulled through the gates and on into the garage around six-o-clock. I got off before he did and stretched. He did the same and returned the helmet to it's resting place on the garage shelf, I did the same.

"Thanks for the ride, I had a nice time." He said,

"Me too," I said smiling. I turned on my heel and went through the garage door. I went up to my room where I knew he was already waiting.

"Kurt I'm so sorry, I should've called you and warned you." I said, and then I realized it was Logan.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya kid, just want to, uh, well…" then he let the room fall silent.

"I'd better go." He said. I breathed in deeply, I wasn't to good at determining emotions from smell yet, but I could smell what I assessed as embarrassment and melancholy. He walked passed me nodding on the way out of the room. That was odd. I took my coat off and draped it across my desk chair. Then proceeded to take my shoes off. I dumped my bag in the floor and went to lie down on my bed. I set my phone alarm for six-thirty and lay down to go to sleep. I was sleeping when I heard a knock on my door, I just rolled over ad went back to sleep the knock was soon followed by a bamf and then a blue furry object landed right on my bed I groaned and pulled the covers up over my head.

"Come on, vake up, you only have five more minutes of sleep until seven thirty anyway." Said Kurt. I immediately shot up and ran to the bathroom.

"Vhat, Vas it somzing I said" he said nervously

"no," I said groggily, "if we only have five minutes to be down to dinner I need to get ready", while straightening my hair and clothes. I quickly pulled on my shoes and pulled my watch and other accessories back on. Then I stopped rushing and said,

"I got my uniform. You want to see it?" I didn't wait for his answer and just opened the closet I kept him from seeing. I quickly went into the bathroom and pulled it on. I came out when he had his back turned, looking at my sketch of Central Park I had made earlier. He turned around when I came in thought and he mumbled something in German that sounded like

"mien gott." I just swirled around in a three sixty and went back in the bathroom to change back, when I came back out he still had a glazed look to his eye, at least he hadn't fainted. That night at dinner Kitty had decided a time for tomorrow to go shopping. The table was full being as it was Friday night and that was typical sit down dinner night. I felt surrounded; Kurt sat to my right, Gambit to my left, Wolverine in front of me, Angel to his right and Bobby to Logan's left. After dinner, Cyclops engaged Kurt in conversation and I just slipped out, I went to the garden. I sat under my tree. I thought of this as my memorial to my mother. Closest thing I had left. I noticed some very strong scent of sadness and a short sound of crying. I stepped around the tree to find Logan with his head in his hands sitting on the bottom step of the gazebo. I walked over to him, still not sure of what I was going to say or do. He looked up at me and said,

"Kid, we need to talk."


	10. Ivy and Adamantium

-1

I sat down on the bench next to Logan. He had been sitting there looking to the view of the Catskills, as if expecting answers from them.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked, very tentative now. He just looked down at the grass beneath our feet. He studied his boots for a moment, and then just looked back to me. He reached out slowly, as if not to alarm me. He stroked my cheek, he could probably hear my heart beat accelerate.

"You look just like Ivy," he whispered under his breath.

"Of course, I'm her daughter." I said slowly, missing the point. He should have heard this news by now.

"Kid, do ya know why ya have super senses or reflexes or healin' for that matter?" he asked in a slow sad whisper, this was not the Logan, the moody Wolverine I had come to know. The one that gave us mile long danger room drills and disappeared weekly for random cross-country motorcycles rides.

"No, that's just my powers." I said, still missing the point.

"I'm your father." He mumbled, I almost could not hear him.

"What?" I barley even breathed, more like mouthed it.

"Kid, ya have half of my powers, and ya have to have noticed the picture of your mom and me." I had, that was the point of him saying it. I couldn't believe it, I had thought he was cute when I first came here. I had even flirted with him a little. I just couldn't acknowledge that. He couldn't be my dad, but then again, my siblings and me were so different. We had the same eye color and the same skin tone, but they had more blondish hair, like Carson. Maybe that's why I never really liked Carson. Anyone else could pass as my father, but Logan, the Wolverine? What was his full name anyway. I just want to up and leave, my thoughts were a jumbled mess.

He stood up and pulled me along with him, to the top of my oak tree, the lily one. He revealed to me a small little smooth spot nestled in the leaves. In the spot there was a little heart carved, with the initials JLH & IER. IER, was Ivy Emily Ramer, I didn't know about the JLH. Logan touched the heart. I smelled the tenderness and sadness rolling off him.

"James Logan Howlett." He whispered. Then I almost knew that he had to be my dad. I surprised us both by snaking my arms around him and leaning into his warm chest. One lazy tear pooled in the corner of my eye and ran down my cheek.

"Dad," I whispered and turned my face into his shoulder. He put his cheek on the top of my head and hugged me back.

"Aw, how sickeningly sweet." He purred, an unseen threat in the dark, his voice low and menacing, it was almost a growl. I looked down to the ground and directly below us stood the feral, Victor. Logan, I mean Dad; I am going to have to mentally correct that, pushed me behind him. I raised my hands and before I got a chance to do anything, Logan was thrown into me. The grass broke my fall on the hard ground I saw Victor slowly inject something into Logan's arm and he slowly sunk to the ground, looking almost lifeless in the feral's arms. If the feral was looking for sadness I had none, I instantly flamed up and ran towards him punching him and the jaw. I tried to summon my super strength, the blood that trickled out of his nose and mouth told me I succeeded,

"Come on _niece_, give your _uncle_ a break." He enunciated the relative parts. I threw myself at him, and he grabbed me in a chokehold. I kicked and squirmed but to no avail. He just leaned down to put his cheek next to mine, seeming to breathe in my scent. To smell my fear. There was none there. I didn't feel it or smell it on me. He had gotten so frustrated that when a scent I knew only around Kurt came into play, I gasped at my reactions and he hit my head, knocking me out.

Victor POV:

I had her in a chokehold, she would run out of air eventually, then I smelled it. She had the slightest bit of that warm spicy smell, she was aroused. I heard her gasp and immediately become embarrassed; I had had enough of the waiting game. Lets get Little Ivy out cold. As soon as I heard her heartbeat slow, I stood up and grabbed her, no need to get Jimmy, he would just cause trouble. Throwing her over my shoulder I also took care to put the pairs of handcuffs I had brought around her ankles and wrists. Letting my hand touch her ankle that was uncovered by jean and shoe. I found it to be smooth and almost porcelain-like. I wanted to just throw her on the ground and get it over with, but I wanted her awake for it. She was a virgin, I could tell, her scent gave it away. I soon approached the lodge about a mile away. Brought her through the door to be stared at by all of the Brotherhood dweebs.

"Watcha got there?" asked one of the little dorks.

"Nothing Sparky, get out of my way." (A/N if you did not catch the hint there, that was Pyro.) I pushed him aside and went to my bedroom laying her down on the bed. I put some duct tape over her mouth and waited for her to awaken.

Mary POV:

I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in a very comfortable bed, at first I thought I was at the Institute, but then I noticed my surroundings starting with the large feral lying next to me on the bed with only his boxers on. As much as it was disgusting, I had to admit it was a good view. His chest was lean and he had a peaceful mask of sleep on his face. He had sandy hair that fell around his face. His lips slightly parted and his breathing regular. His fangs poked out almost menacingly from his lips. He looked nothing like the menacing and angry creature he was when he was awake. I went to move my legs but found them handcuffed, I struggled with my duct taped hands and my mouth. When I looked back up, he was awake and staring at me. The look he gave me made my blood run cold.

He could smell that and a slightly menacing smirk lit up his face. I just broke eye contact. He roughly took my chin, stroked my cheek, and watched as a line of scarlet went down it. I winced a little, the pain was only temporary, as the blood was still there, the scar was not. He seemed to enjoy making me wince, great, not only did I have a feral I also had a sadist. I watched in amazement when his claws grew out. He stood up and went to one of the doors in the room revealing it was a bathroom, he went in and pulled down his boxers facing me, I stared in open-mouthed shock for a minute and then turned my head with a blush.

I heard him chuckle low and dangerous before turning the water on and filling a bath. He walked back in the room still naked and drew a long talon down my shirt. He spliced it down the middle, paying careful attention not to rip my bra. I was sick of him and he hadn't even begun, his expression told me that. He went for the button on my pants next. As much as I was disgusted and anxious, I had a thought deep in my mind; at least I had worn my black lace tonight. I tried to stifle the fear that bubbled up when he growled, almost purred at the sight of my underwear. I shifted a little and he said,

"What's wrong? You don't like this, what about this." At that, he leaned down and licked from my navel to the bottom of my bra. His tongue was rough, like a cats tongue. It took all of my self-restraint not to shiver. Just at that moment, I heard a faint sound, like footsteps in the hallway. He was too preoccupied with reaching behind me to get my bra un-hooked. I was determined not to let that happen and I pulled him down to where he was laying on top of me. Then I saw the metal claws tear through the metal door of the room and Logan ran in. He jumped on Victor and proceeded to fling him off me. I took the time to try to stand up and locate the switchblade in my right pocket. I flipped it open the best I could with my hands restrained and cut at the bonds. Successfully getting them off, I raised my hands and summoned vines from somewhere, anywhere, gripping Victor in their wake. As soon as that was done and victor was restrained I ran to Wolverine and clung to his neck.


	11. Daddy Dearest

"Where are we?" I asked Logan still holding on to him.

"Bout a days worth of travel from Bayville on the bike, we're some where in northern New York," he said. I detached myself from him and went to put my pants back on after seeing his eyebrow raise and look down at me with a little smile. Then I remembered my shirt was split and I dug for another shirt in some drawers.

"I'll get back at you Runt", Victor said, clearly directed at Logan. I found a large t-shirt that fell about down to my knees and pulled it on over my head. I looked around the room for my DC's and then I pulled them on. Logan went out the partially smashed doorway, I followed.

"Thanks for saving me" I said.

"Your welcome kid" he said putting his arm on my shoulder.

"So dad huh?" I said. He smiled a little smile and answered

"kid I'm not gonna be the best dad in the world, but I'll try" he said. I could tell this much emotion was hard for him. I understood him now, from seeing him and Victor fight. He was an animal, but he kept it contained and tried to pull forth what little real civil humanity he had. We walked through some ratty corridors and I figured this was Brotherhood house. We went through a door for me to find it was dark outside.

"What time is it?" the stars were twinkling in the midnight sky,

"Twelve' o'clock in the morning on Friday morning."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, that serum puts ya out for bout three and a half hours." he explained,

"It only work for bout ten to twenty minutes on me, ya have the same healin powers but in a tinier body, so it probably put ya out longer."

"Well that explains why we aren't being stopped, they are all asleep" I finished stating the obvious. We walked right out the front door and jumped on his motorcycle. He revved up I leaned onto his back and fell asleep. What I guessed to be a couple hours later he shook me awake. Disoriented I woke with a gasp and shook my head.

"Mornin'" he said. The sun was rising and he was pumping gas. He thrust a wad of money at me,

"Go get some breakfast, for two." I stood up almost stumbling, but caught myself. I walked into the gas station and looked around. The linoleum was dirty and tarnished; the refrigerators were older than some. It was just another hole-in-the-wall gas station. I walked to the freezer doors and extracted two orange juices and a milk. I then walked to one of the display shelves for snack food, grabbing some granola bars and a pre-packaged cereal, also grabbing some plastic spoons. I gave the cashier the money and walked back outside to find Logan, or Dad, sitting at a little picnic table. He took out a lighter and lit up what looked like a cigar. I took the seat across from him and pushed him an orange juice,

"do you want cereal or granola?" I asked him already pushing him the cereal. He took it and opened the milk and spoons. I opened my orange juice and my granola bar.

"Where are we?"

"bout four hours away from the institute, it's six' o' five." He answered, chewing on the end of his cigar. I finished off my first granola bar and he chewed some of his cereal. We ate in silence, I talked first,

"How's Kurt?"

"What?"

"Never mind." I said letting my sentence trail off. He stood up first and I followed taking in my surroundings. We were in the middle of what looked like farmland, fields were planted with farm crops and this was just a little rest stop. Only two houses I could see, one looked neglected and abandoned and the other looked just like a quaint little farm house you see in the picture books. He got on the bike and I followed and watched the countryside pass by.

Around what I guessed, to be ten or eleven we pulled onto the familiar road that led to the institute. When we pulled into the garage Xavier, Storm, and Kurt were waiting anxiously. As soon as the bike was stopped, I jumped off and ran to Kurt. Jumping into his arms and hugging him hard and sweet.

"Are you ok, mein dear?" he asked I answered him by kissing him *Clears throat* I unlatched myself from him and turned around to blush at Logan and Xavier who were witnessing this event.

"Sorry," I said looking at my feet.

"Well, Mary, I do believe you, your father, and your boyfriend have a lot to discuss." He rolled out of the room following Storm, as soon as she had sensed no trouble she left us for privacy.

"Can I go rest up a little before we "talk"?" I asked Logan.

"Sure kid." I started to walk away and then Kurt caught my hand and we teleported to my room,

"I'll be right back." He said and left me to change into something else. I picked out some cotton shorts and a tank top then went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out, I put on my pajamas and went back to my room to find Kurt lounging across my bed. I went and encircled my self in his arms. I quickly fell asleep. Inhale, exhale, inhale, I thought he was doing that to wake me up, but when I shifted a little he was still asleep. He was a rock when it came to sleeping so me getting out of bed didn't bother him. The wood floors were slightly chilled this morning as I walked to the bathroom.

After flushing the toilet, I looked in the mirror. My black hair fell in tangled masses from sleeping and my cerulean orbs had sleep marks under them. I decided to stay in my pajamas for a while longer. I walked back into the bedroom; it was about twelve, just a two-hour nap. I went to the bed and shook Kurt a little.

"Kurt, honey, wake up," I said. He didn't wake up. So I decided to try a different approach. I put my hands to his sides, moved my fingers, and started tickling him. At first, he only squirmed but now he was starting to moan a little, moaning something like

"uhhh-hh, suuhpp." But now he was starting to roll over and he gripped my hands and then rolled over, which threw me on top of him. He was laughing and I was laughing, and marveling at the feeling of his body moving and feeling that baritone rumble vibrating from underneath me. I leaned down slowly and deliberately, waiting to gauge his reaction and then I kissed him, he rested his hands on my waist and I put one of my hands in his hair and the other on his face. He moved one of his hands slowly down to the small of my back and the other knotted in my hair as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he explored my mouth, then I explored his, letting him go first as I had never done this before. When we broke away gasping he said in between pants,

"You're a natural" his German accent dotting the words heavily.

"We need to get up it's a little after twelve now and lunch is at twelve thirty, we can't be too late." I said rolling off the bed and going to the closet to pick out my outfit for the day. He came up behind me and nuzzled my neck, I shivered involuntarily. I kept picking out my outfit and decided to go with some studded leggings and a long graphic-tee-dress with a red and black plaid jacket to go over it. Of course matching with my grey, black, and red graphic tee colors. To match I picked some black sparkly converse flats. Turning around I kissed Kurt and told him to go get a shower and get ready. Jumping in and out of the shower quickly was my thing; I could have a thorough shower done in five to seven minutes. Getting out of the shower, I decided to scrunch my hair. I was half way done when I heard Kurt 'bamf' into my room

"in here!" I shouted. When I was done a grabbed a black fedora with some red and black checks. We started down the stairs and was about to walk in the dining room when I heard raised voices. I held my arm out to stop Kurt and listened; I could hear an angry Cajun, an angry Wolverine, and a calm but annoyed Professor Xavier. I guess Xavier knew we were there cause I heard him say,

"Logan, you can deal with this later, right now you have some family matters to attend to." At that he growled slammed his fist on the table and said something under his breath. A few moments later Remy LaBeau, or Gambit, walked out and nodded to us

"Cherie," and he just nodded to Kurt. We walked through the threshold to the dining room, more like I peeked my head in before walking in safely. Logan was furious; I could smell the rage pouring off him.

"are you ready to talk?" I asked

"yeah kid, eat up first, can't have my only kid gettin' scrawny." He said in an angry, almost growl,

"okay then" and then Kurt and I sat down to begin an uncertain discussion.


	12. Crazy Cajuns and A Grand Piano

Kurt and I sat down at the dining room table across from Logan,

"Well, kids see when a boy likes a girl-" he was cut off with me screaming and blushing

"We are not having a sex talk!" I was flushed from embarrassment and anger. Kurt was rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the floor. Logan just glared,

"Okay kid, we have to come to an agreement." He huffed, clearly upset with not getting to embarrass us with his well-planned talk.

"Logan, we are not…erm… romantically involved." I paused thoughtfully, "and we don't plan on it any time soon." Kurt shifted uncomfortably and Logan stared us down. I stared back; he cracked first, apparently analyzing the conversation.

"Okay, I guess," I cracked a smile

"But! WE have to have some relationship terms." He said.

By the time he was done, it was almost two-thirty, that means our "talk" was two hours long. Since we missed lunch, Kurt and I decided to go to a little place called J&R's. It is a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant, but they make a really good hamburger. We rode on my motorcycle his hands resting on my stomach. We got to J&R's and sat down at the little table. Kurt and I were regulars here, so they knew our orders unless we told them otherwise. He sat next to me and leaned into my shoulder. I lifted his arms and snuggled up to his chest. He put his lips to my hair. When the service bell rang, he went to get our food, while I switched to the seat across from his. While eating, we talked about the dance.

"You are going vith me, aren't you?"

"Of course!" I said

"Vell, I vas just vondering, cause you have a group of followers."

"Nuh-uh" I said with a joking smile, he couldn't be right, guys never ever flocked to me.

"Vell, you have Remy, he really likes you." As he said the name of the Cajun, my smile faded, and hurt and confusion entered his eyes.

"I would, never, ever leave you!" I almost shouted it, but only a few heads turned our way. He searched my eyes, looking for something other than the truth, apparently being consoled with what was there, he just smile a sad little smile. I reached out and stroked his cheek; his hollo-watch was turned on so I couldn't feel his fur. We got up to throw away the trash. Once outside I grabbed him and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck and twisting my fingers in the bluish-black hair at the nape of his neck. I broke free, sighed and started to walk to the motorcycle. He sighed and followed me, when he caught up to me he put his arm around my waist. We brandished our helmets and then sped back to the institute.

"Can I show you somzing?" He asked when we got off the motorcycle.

"Lead the way" I returned, nestling into the crook of his arm. Instead of teleporting he walked, so I could find my way back again. We surpassed the grand staircase to a tiny side hallway that I had never been down before.

He stopped in front of a white paneled door and pushed it open. I gasped and looked around the room, it was large and open, with oak paneled walls and hard oak floors. The windows had white drapes, there was one chaise lounge in the corner across from what I immediately focused in on. It was a large Grand Piano, it had to be antique, I walked to it and ran my fingers across the smooth rosewood open lid. I looked to the name on the lid to find it was a Steinway, I had expected that. The piano had carved legs, very intricate as well as an intricately carved music stand.

Kurt broke me out of my admiration by chuckling, I heard the door click shut and him sit on the chaise.

"Play me something," He mumbled, although the sound carried in the quiet tranquil room. I settled on the small matching rosewood bench and moved my fingers across the ivory and ebony keys in a simple warm-up scale. Then I settled for the melody to Phantom of the Opera before moving on to Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. He clapped and come to sit beside me as I played some more.

I told him that I had to go shopping with the girls about ten minutes later.

"Hey Mary, were you like, still going shopping and stuff with us?" asked Kitty, Rogue and Amara were standing around, as I traipsed into the garage. I nodded affirmative, then we four got into Scott's car and blasted "Colorado Sunrise" by 3OH!3 on the stereo. When we all got to the mall, we split up to go shop. Rogue went with Amara and Kitty went with me. We went shopping for hers first, she ended up buying a sky blue halter dress with strappy silver sandals. We went to Forever Twenty One to get mine. It was black chiffon like material and was flowy, it curved in all the right places and did a mermaid fit that ended in a little skirt at the knees, the shoes were red and strappy. On the way back home we stopped to get ice cream and we talked about school and boys, basic girl talk. Kitty piped up,

"We should do this more often."

"Yeah, ah had fun" Rogue added in.

"I enjoyed hanging out with you guys." I said

"We girls need to band together, There are so many more guys in the institute than girls." said Amara. When we got back to the institute we all went back to what we were doing beforehand. I knew where Kurt would be, I went out the back door and walked among the fragrance of day lilies. Hay and apples reached my nose, I went to the last stall door on the right, and peered inside.

"Hey Rhys," I said gently. Kurt was slumped against the wall in a sitting position, I went and sat beside him, pulling his head into my lap. I played with his hair, I was brushing some hay off his shirt when his eyes fluttered open.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." He yawned loudly and grabbed onto me before I could say anything else. He 'ported into my room. He was still sprawled across my bed, and I still had his head in my lap. I listened to his breathing and heart. Then I got up to take a shower. At dinner Xavier told us we had a group danger room session, we all groaned in unison since tomorrow was Saturday.

"Kid!" Logan shouted from behind us. We both turned to see Logan walking leisurely towards us.

"Elf and lil'Ivy, ya better not sleep in the same room tonight when I do my rounds." I noticed he was chewing the end of a Cuban,

"Smoking's not good for you," I said. He just laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, then I remembered his re-gen factor. I blushed and he clapped me on the back,

"G'night kid, I love ya." With that he walked away. When we reached my room I kissed Kurt goodnight and retreated into my own room. The next day I woke with a blurry start, I was going to roll over to wake Kurt up, but I remembered that he didn't spend the night. So I got up and made sure my hair was presentable. I straightened my red flannel pajama bottoms and black stretchy top, I put a bra on underneath it just to be safe. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and slipped on a pair of black chucks. Walking down the stairs I passed Remy, who was going to his room.

"Good mornin' Cherie, y' have a date for the dance, non?"

"Yes, sorry Remy"

"It okay Cherie, Remy find another femme to go with, but non as pretty as you Cher." With that he gave me a southern smile. His words and accent were like butter, smooth and silky off his tongue. If words could be digested as calories my butt would be huge from listening to his Cajun drawl.

"I have to go Remy, see you later." I said while stepping around him. He grabbed my hand and put it barely to his lips, then let it go. I scrambled down the hallway afraid if I looked back into those hypnotic ruby eyes, that I'd lose coherency. I practically ran down the stairs so I missed Bobby trying to get my attention. I went straight to the kitchen and started to make two omelets. When I was about to put the second on a plate Kurt came in with a happy smile. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. When his omelet was on the plate he turned me around and kissed me. We turned around, me giving Kurt his omelet. I just sat down and ate, ignoring all of the other people talking loudly at the table.

***

We all lugged out of the danger room, all of us dripping with sweat and our leather sticking to our skin, all of us also drinking water. I was about to ask Kurt about his powers but when I turned around Jean Grey was staring wide eyed between me and Remy.

"What's wrong Jean?"

"Meet me in my room in a couple of minutes" she floated away after that. I stared confused at her back. I went to my room and quickly pulled on some jean shorts and a racer back tank top. I carefully walked down the hallway, thinking of what I could have done. As soon as I knocked on her door she pulled me to sit in the chair next to her bed and she made sure the door was fully closed.

"Are you and Remy having an affair?" I just about flew off the chair.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Well I saw Remy thinking some, rather…ummm…obscene thoughts between you two." She said looking at the floor.

"That must be his imagination-" I stopped to shudder

"But I would never do that to Kurt, I like Remy, but as a friend only"

"Okay, well… okay" she said

"Sorry, if I upset you." She said with an apologetic smile.

"I am going to talk to him, Thanks Jean" I walked out of her room and down the hallway, in the direction of my room, I stopped three doors down and across from mine. I found his erase board with his name scrawled on it. I knocked on his door, the door creaking opened revealing a half-naked Remy clad in black boxers only, his hair was still damp from a shower. Upon seeing me he got a large smile. I was shocked for a moment but composed myself to blush.

"Uh, I'll come back…later." I said starting to turn away. He grabbed my hand at last minute.

"Non, Cherie, what did y' need?" I was instantly regretting wearing tight jean shorts and a white low-cut tank top. He had a very carved chest and abdominal. His sandy red-blonde hair fell around his shoulders, his garnet eyes smoldering.

"Well, Jean told me what you were thinking about me and…you" the last part was barely a squeak cause his eyes had turned the smoldering into over-drive and his smile turned almost seductive. I colored a deeper red.

"Comin' to take Remy up on 'is offer?" he asked, his usually smooth drawl a little husky.

"No, umm, why don't you take Rogue to the dance, or Kitty." I said in a nervous babble,

"I heard Rogue likes you, she's really pretty." While turning away about to say good-bye. He suddenly grabbed me, I gasped and flung my hands to his chest to push myself away. Before I could react his lips were on mine, his tongue delving into my mouth. This was nothing like with Kurt, this was hot and fierce, while Kurt was so very very sweet. When he was done I detached myself, short of breath and wide eyed.

"I-uh-have to- umm- go." I ran out of his room and down the hallway. I was panting and confused and decided the best thing to do would be to take a cold shower. Once inside I thought about the kiss. It was so different, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that kind of different yet. I tried to be optimistic, I had just had a great kiss, tomorrow is the dance, and it's almost seven. I was towel drying my hair,

"Wait, almost seven!?" I was supposed to meet Kurt in the garden at seven, we were going into town to see a movie. I quickly scrunched my hair and grabbed my fedora. I pulled on some skinny jeans and a white button-down shirt with a black vest. I sprayed some perfume on and pulled on a tie and some jewelry. I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs checking my xenon-touch. "2 new text messages" I clicked the screen

**Kurt: See u soon, ur 5 mins L8, ily**

**Remy: Where'd y' run off 2 Cher?** I ran through the garden and towards Kurt. At my ten-minute late status he raised an eyebrow, but then put his arms around my shoulders, and kissed my cheek.

After the movie we went back to my room. Being as it was twelve we didn't think Logan would still be up. So we went to my room, he stripped down to his boxers and got into my bed, his arms out towards me. I changed into a white night-shirt and some red plaid boxers.

"Hang on love, I need to go get some water" I went down the stairs. Once in the kitchen I pulled a glass down from the counter and put some water in it. I pulled a sheet of paper telling Storm we were home before curfew, one, and dropped it. I bent over to pick it up and wasn't listening when,

"Nice view Cherie." I heard that smooth drawl and turned around to find Remy in the doorway. I continued writing the note but was instantly self-conscious about not wearing a bra with a white shirt. He clearly noticed but didn't say anything, he just glanced down. He walked up to me and kissed me cheek, brushing a stray piece of hair from my face before whispering in my ear

"G'night Petite" then he continued towards the fridge to get a beer. I turned on my heel and trudged up the hallway to my room, shutting the door firmly behind me.


	13. Ballroom Dancing: It Takes Two to Tango

That day was slow going, what with trying to get Kitty out the door in time so her, Rogue and I would not miss our hair appointments. Kitty had decided to go all out and Lance was taking her, I found it odd the Professor let us take who ever. Rogue had decided to keep it simple, with a simple up-do. I got mine curled and pinned up in various places leaving it in ringlets, some falling around my face. When that was done, we all went back to my room, where we piled up in the floor with a lot of makeup and put our faces on. I was the first done, and it was almost six thirty so I decided to go ahead and put my dress on. I even added the heels, and then Kitty asked me if I would go downstairs to get water.

"M'kay be back in a minute." I walked down the stairs afraid if I ran I'd trip. I heard Xavier let Forge and Storm use the danger room for the place of the dance. That made sense; we could have the dance anywhere we wanted now. I heard we were having it in an elegant dance club. I was too busy in thought to notice someone had gone ahead and let in the Brotherhood, Pietro was taking Tabitha, or Boom Boom, from our school. I walked to the kitchen and then almost ran into her and Pietro leaving.

"Sorry" I said and kept walking into the kitchen. Scott, already in his tuxedo, was leaning against the counter talking to Angel, also in a tux, when I walked in. When he saw me he spit the water he was drinking out on the counter, Angel turned to see what Scott was gawking at and stared too. I just ignored them and went about getting water. Walking out of the room, I smiled to myself.

When I got into the room Rogue was already getting into her dress, she had chosen a black one with a long skirt and some red jewelry. It reminded me of Dracula, maybe that's why she chose it, and Kitty reminded me of a prettier version of Barbie's best friend, but I would never tell her that. When I was gone Amara, Jean Grey, and Tabitha had come to put the finishing touches on their dresses. Jean had on a long golden dress that was v-neck. Amara had a deep red dress that was similar to Marilyn Monroe's. Tabitha's was a deep purple and it fell just below her knees with a criss-cross top.

There was a knock on the door and Storm, very sensible looking in an old style turquoise dress, came in. "Ladies, I do believe your dates are all waiting in the foyer for you." She said. I blushed, hurrying out the door to find Kurt. I walked down the stairs being on the second to last stair, and then tripped. Kurt, thinking fast, teleported and caught me bridal style. I leaned up and kissed him,

"Hey, there are other people present," Bobby said with a smirk. He put me down and looked me over. I blushed and took Kurt's arm and we walked to the danger room. When we were in the elevator, alone, he embraced me and put his face in the crook of my neck.

"You look very good." He said, he had decided to put his hollo-watch on so as not to startle anyone, non-mutant coming. I like his blue form better, but his human form was rather handsome too. Then he put his lips to the sensitive skin above my collarbone. I shivered and gasped at this action. He curled his fingers around the ringlets in my hair and a part of my conscious registered the elevator bell ringing. I pulled away and grabbed his hand pulling him down the hall to the danger room, we walked inside hand in hand. The room did not even look like the rough wild settings we used for danger-room training sessions. It had a high ceiling decorated with aluminum paneling, there were flashing colored lights throwing beams off the ceiling. There was a disco ball and the dance floor lit up in rainbow squares, the color constantly changing. Around the dance floor were some table and chairs, also some comfortable plush cylinder seats. Logan was in the DJ booth, looking rather disgruntled at the choice of music, I know he would prefer some oldies to this "Junk" as he called it. There was also a table with punch and other drinks on it, I noticed there was no food. We went over to Logan,

"Hey kid, ya look beautiful, food is in the dining room, that's where you two need to be soon."

"Okay, listen" I leaned forward and told him to put a song on for me, he raised an eyebrow at my choice but complied. Soon the sound of "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra filled the surround sound of the room. Kurt took my hand and we swirled around the dance floor for a while. He leaned in and I kissed him. He twirled me and the skirt on my dress flared out. When he dipped me, I kissed him again and we danced like this until the music faded out. When we broke apart we looked around, we hadn't noticed that everyone was standing there watching us. I blushed and I looked up to find he turned a little pink. Then Rogue, Kitty, and the rest of the girls clapped, and even some of the guys. We then all started back to the dining hall to eat a sure-to-be fancy dinner.

* * *

When we reached the dining room, the long mahogany table was loaded down with skirt steak, spinach madeline, stuffed mushroom caps, other appetizers, and some fattening-looking strawberry shortcake. We all sat down and began to eat, the dinner was filled with laughs, debates, and enlightening conversation. I was eating some strawberry shortcake and listening to the boys talk about the New York Giants latest scores, when Kurt said something. Then everybody was staring at me waiting for an answer. I finished eating the whipped cream off my fork,

"Umm, what was that?" I asked and everybody laughed, Kurt blushed a little.

"Well, we wanted ta know where y'all both learned to dance at?" said Rogue in her deep southern accent. I looked to Kurt,

"Well I had to take them for my Aunt's wedding." I said, truth was I had taken them before my junior prom, so I could be a good dancer with the guy that asked me out. I looked to Kurt who answered

"Vell, I learned vhen I vas traveling with the circus." He said and smiled, looking down slightly to meet my eyes. I twined my fingers with his under the table.

When dinner was done we all went down stairs and danced. Everyone was slowly leaving, saying they'd had enough; they were really using the excuse to go off and make out somewhere. The only people left were me, Kurt, Gambit and some unknown girl, Logan, Rogue, and Bobby. Logan had his back turned in the DJ booth, he was putting records in order it looked like. When he stopped, Kurt and I were dancing to Closer, by Chris Brown. He walked over to us and said,

"I have music for another twenty minutes lined up, keep watch kid," then he left. Rogue walked over to us as Bobby was getting punch,

"Can you watch him for a little while?" she asked me and then turned to Kurt

"I need ta speak to yew for a moment." Kurt and Rogue walked out the main door; I trusted both of them so I didn't worry. I had heard some rumors about them being brother and sister even.

Remy and his date broke their dance and Remy came to me,

"Y' look lovely Cherie" he took my hand and kissed it, a habit for him I guessed. I turned a little pink; though, I'm sure it didn't go unnoticed by him. The song changed to Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin and he said,

"May I have dis dance Cherie?" I thought for a moment, Kurt wouldn't be back for a little while and it couldn't hurt.

"Yes, but no funny business" he took my left hand, put it on the base of his neck, and put my other hand on his shoulder.

"Me? Funny business?" He put both hands at my waist and he lead the dance, towards the end he leaned down as if to kiss me again, but I had heard Kurt and Rogue coming back so I just dodged the kiss and the song ended as if on cue.

"Thank you for the dance, but I believe your date is a little annoyed," I said pointing to his date sitting at one of the tables. He kissed my hand, gave me a wink and then turned to leave. I watched him walk away, it was more like a seductive sway than a walk though. I turned just in time to find Kurt walking back in still looking happy as normal. I walked up to him and embraced him. Rogue came in and got Bobby and Remy took his date to leave, I sampled the air, she was human.

One of my favorite songs was coming on, and I jerked Kurt to the dance floor, I looked around to see if we were alone and then started to dance. I had learned to dance to this song on my junior prom night; it was one of the best songs to grind to. I was one of those quick learners, I learned by watching, and with all the skanks at our dance, I really learned.

"_Oh no I hear them badboys coming! Can't stop now! Gotta continue my running yea, cause we gon party till the lights come on, and did my song stop thumpin cause my mike's still on." _ The bass beat from Shake Ya Tail Feather by Nelly, , and Murphy Lee filled the room. Kurt stared in amazement; He probably thought I didn't know how to dance like that. He just stared for a while but then come up to me and put his hands on my hips and was grinding with me. He leaned down to kiss me while we were still dancing. I broke free and pulled him to walk with me.

"I'm Tired" I said,

"Me too,"

"My room or yours?"

"Is yours okay?", he questioned

"Yeah,"

We walked down the hallway stopping in front of my door so I could open it. He teleported to get clothes, I was sure he'd be back soon, so I started to undress. I almost had the dress off when I realized that I couldn't get the zipper down. He teleported back in, looked to me and blushed. I could understand why. I was standing there my dress half un-zipped in my heels and the top of my dress pulled down so my bra was sticking out.

"Will you unzip me?" I asked him. He broke out of his trance and walked over to me sliding the zipper down with ease. I listened to his irregular breathing and smelled a scent I had only smelled on me before, and only once.

I turned to face him and slid the dress down. He gaped at me standing there in my underwear and heels. I was glad that I had a tendency to, when I dress up, to dress up all the way down to the skin. I had on a new matching black lace twin set bra and underwear.

His breathing got more irregular, I could hear his heart beat racing and that scent get even more prominent. I walked to him and kissed him, he immediately responded by gasping and tangling one hand in my hair and the other resting on my hip. I put my arms around his neck fisting my hands in his hair and pressing my self firmly to him. We didn't have that much of a height distance with my heels on. We continued like this until we broke for breath. I was gasping, but he just continued down my neck with short, hot kisses down to my collarbone, he nipped at it and I shivered at the feeling. I pulled him to the bed and pulled him on top of me, straddling me.

"Are you sure you vaant to do zis?" he asked huskily.

"Yes, I want you to be my first" with that, he kissed me dipping his tongue in my mouth, exploring it leisurely. I joined him and our tongues clashed for a while. When I broke free gasping for breath, he reached behind me and un-clasped my bra. He pulled his thumb across my nipple; it was already puckered. He bent his mouth down to it and I gasped and mewled, arching my back and hips upwards. He licked around on my right breast then went to my left. I ground my hips against his and felt him hard. He moaned and I gasped as he bit down a little.

"Pl-lease" I said, he pulled his head up from my breast and pulled my underwear off. Pushing my legs apart, he found my sensitive spot and rubbed it while slipping two of his fingers in, I was slick. I had my hands tangled in his hair, he smirked in a smug fashion at my squeals and moans. I arched my back and thought, _"Two can play the tease game." _ I moaned as he picked up the pace with his fingers, but I brought my hand down and removed them, as much as I didn't want to; I wanted him inside, not his fingers. I watched mesmerized as he licked my juices off his fingers.

I reached down and stroked him timidly through his boxers. Then I threw them to the floor after hearing his breath hitch, a newfound confidence filling my body as instinct took over. The shorts joined where his other clothes had been since we started. I stroked him some more and then cupped my hand around him, playing with his balls with the other hand. He gasped and moaned as I quickened the pace of moving my hand up and down his shaft. He soon brought his lips to mine and bit my lip drawing blood, at this I sucked on his tongue and then removed my hand from his raging hard on.

I lay down on my back and pulled him on top of me.

"Are you ready?" he said his voice husky and very deeply German, his breathing hard but steady. I just moaned and thrust my hips upwards. His slowly slid in; a bittersweet pain filled me but was soon relinquished with my healing abilities. I thrust my hips a little to tell him to continue so he plunged a little deeper, getting a gasp from me.

"Omigod, again" and he did slowly I moaned rather loudly and he picked up the pace a little. I found I liked this more than his slow and steady pattern.

"Harder" I moaned out he moved both faster and harder I squealed a little as he hit a certain spot. He stroked my bud and a burning sensation started from within my abdomen. I felt this tension start to build up, it was fast building, and it was good, as if something was around the corner so to speak. He thrust deep and hard, and I raked my nails down his back. He began to move again and my hand moved down to his butt, if he could just hit that one spot again… he kept moving and when I felt I was about to explode I squeezed his butt and he went in farther, earning him a rather loud,

"Kurt!" From me, accompanied with gasping. When I constricted around him and screamed he came inside me, hitting my cervix, and this made me moan rather loud again. He collapsed on top of me, but I didn't mind, I didn't feel crushed, rather protected actually. I was still shaking a little. That had been amazing; I could feel myself healing already.

I stroked his back lazily, as if comforting an animal, and met my lips up to his and a scorching kiss.

"I love you,"

"As do I love you" he responded


	14. Love Never Dies

I wanted to try something but was a little shy about it. So I leaned up and whispered in his ear, he said

"You're ready to go again?" he asked a little confused,

"Oh, yeah right, healing" with that I straddled his legs and dipped my head low, giving his abdomen a slow lick, running my tongue down the groves in his abs.

when I finally dipped my mouth to lick the head, after nipping his hipbone, a salty taste filled my mouth as my tongue played with the slit in the tip. I took him into my mouth, his hands fisting in my hair and his back arching off the mattress, and then I heard rather loud, angry and brisk footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Oh shit!" I whispered, Kurt instantly teleported to his room stood up and I pulled a shirt on and arranged my blankets just so, and pretended to be asleep. But when Logan stormed in, that didn't stop anything.

He walked straight up to me and rolled me over to face him,

"Don't even try to pretend your asleep kid!" he yelled it at me getting in my face

"One: I can smell it everywhere! Two: his smell is all over you! Three: I could hear ya from the woods behind the school, everyone was worried ya were fightin' elf cause they heard that scream, but I know better!" he was still screaming, for some reason this ignited something feral and rebellious in me

"I am not a child! I am eighteen in two months I think I can make my own decisions on who and who not to sleep with!" I was standing up yelling too. I don't think it helped that I was wearing Kurt's NY Giants sleep shirt, it fell about two inches from my knee.

"Kid I am still your legal guardian at this institute I am responsible for your well being! Your not very well if you're pregnant or have an STD!"

"It's not like I'm a slut and I sleep with everybody! If you really must know, Kurt was my first! Also, I will know if I am pregnant! What if I want his baby?!" he faltered for a moment at this but regained his argument.

"How do you know he would support you and the child?!"

"KURT WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME IN A PLACE LIKE THAT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" I knew my emotions were out of control, I didn't think so bad as to vines and thorns shooting into the room, _Calm down Mary I am shutting you down. _That was all I heard before I hit the floor.

* * *

I awoke with a start in the medic bay, now that I thought about it, I woke up in the medic bay a lot. I stood up and faced Xavier, and what looked like a very sullen and angry Logan, plus a rather worried and embarrassed Kurt. Logan was glaring daggers at Kurt, I just stepped in front of his gaze. Kurt looked a little more relieved that I was okay than anything else.

"Well, Mary you're awake, and Logan, apologize."

"She's still a kid, barely… but still!"

"Yes but she will be an adult soon and she can take responsibility for her actions."

"Sorry, kid, you know I love ya and are just lookin out fer ya." He said, I walked up to him and hugged him at this confession, this may as well been him pouring his heart out. It was about four in the morning on Monday, I had school tomorrow.

"G'night, we have school tomorrow." With that, I grabbed Kurt's hand and started to pull him through the door, he turned to me and hugged me, teleporting us into my room. I smelled around a little and noticed it was everywhere, at smelling that I blushed. I turned to Kurt and pulled him down on the bed. I gave him a goodnight kiss and we fell asleep, only to get up three hours later.

* * *

Five Weeks Later:

I kept on smelling that weird smell on me; apparently, Logan smelled it too, because he gravitated towards me whenever I was in the same room as him. I shook it off and continued about my day, until I looked at my calendar and realized I was supposed to start three days ago. I took that suspiciously and talked to Rogue, we had become close friends ever since we started doing more girl outings. She got wide eyes and went out the door only to return an hour later with a store bag. She gave it to me and shoved me into the bathroom with out saying a word.

Once in the bathroom I opened it, it was a pregnancy test. Then I put all the pieces together. Weird smell, starting late, and then weird bouts of mood swings. _Ohh geez_, I quickly took the pregnancy test and was sitting in my floor with Marie.

"Go check it, I can't!" I almost shouted from tension about ten minutes later. She silently got up and ran back in a couple minutes later with a bittersweet expression on her face.

"I'm PREGNANT!" I yelled jumping up and down smiling I ran to Kurt's room to find him not there, I ran past Storm and the Professor, Xavier had a huge smile on his face looking at me. I ran into the main room to find Kurt, Warren, Remy, Bobby, Logan, Sunspot, and several other guys doing some sort of training exercise. I just ran right in the middle of things and jumped into Kurt's open embrace,

"I'm pregnant," I said breathless, almost immediately his smile grew huge and he spun me around and Logan growled. However, when he saw my expression he immediately softened. I was smiling hugely, it felt as if my face might break.

"Alright kid, we can celebrate later, let me finish this training session." With that, he gave me an annoyed shove, although gentle, out of the room. I just ran outside and started growing flowers everywhere.

* * *

8 months later-

Kurt POV-

"Push! Come on Mary! Push" another earsplitting scream filled the air.

I didn't know if it could get any more painful for her. I just stood there holding her hand as she pushed our child out of her. She squeezed my hand so hard I thought it would break. Despite what she said, she still looked beautiful, even in pain. Her black hair slicked back on her forehead with sweat. Her forehead glistened and sweat rolled in beads down her face, I could see the pain in those clear blue orbs. The hospital gown was stuck to her tiny quivering form. She screamed one more time and then I heard a baby crying. Mary blacked out; I carefully let the nurse know and then accepted my child once it was cleaned off.

"It's a Boy" she said with a joyous expression on her face, now all that was left to do is wait for my Lily Flower to wake up.

***

Her eyes fluttered open and I was met with that deep icy blue. I was still holding our son; I had been for the last hour. It didn't surprise me that she was already awake; she'd be as good as new by tomorrow with her healing ability.

"It's a boy honey" I said my German accenting the words. She smiled that heartbreaking smile of hers, my heart swelled at the sight of it. She held her arms out for him. I carefully passed him to her,

"What do you want to name him?" she asked.

"It's up to you," I said with a gentle smile. I knew she was a quick healer but all that screaming sounded like a lot of pain.

"James Kurt Ramer Wagner"

"Actually, about the Ramer thing" I then bent down to kneel on one knee by her bedside.

"Vould you, Mary Ramer, marry me?" I asked, she just about cried she put the baby in the cradle by her bed and threw her arms around me.

"Took you long enough," she said in a playful fashion. She then kissed me and said, "Yes I would love to be Mrs. Kurt Wagner." She reclined on the bed and accepted the ring I gave her.

"It's beautiful," she admired it for a moment, "But not as beautiful as you" she said stroking my cheek, mimicking one of the first lines I said when we fell in love.

"James Kurt Wagner, that's the name we'll put on the Birth Certificate." She then picked the baby up and began to rock it to sleep. Me not sleeping since we came to the hospital about ten hours ago, I silently fell asleep as well.

Mary POV-

The baby was adorable, he may not have his daddy's fur but he had his hair, it was a dark bluish color, and his eyes were already starting to turn a deep blue. He was going to be a heartbreaker. I was already letting my mind wander as to what his powers would be. I looked down at the ring for what had to be the thousandth time that day. It was lovely with an intricate silver band and a lovely oval cut diamond; it had little emeralds circling the diamond. It almost looked antique. I would ask Kurt about it later, now I would let him sleep.

I looked over to him and took in his peaceful face and the way his blue hair flopped messily over his forehead. His blue fur looked the most beautiful color under the fluorescents. If I would ever change my favorite color from black, it would go right to blue. He stirred a little in his sleep and I brought my attention back to the baby. He was going to be a mutant all right, I could sense it.

* * *

3 months later-

I walked down the isle my long white dress fluttering behind me. It was a small affair, only Xavier's students and their dates. Logan was walking with me, his arm linked with my own. Rogue stood at the alter behind where I was supposed to stand in her long red dress. Evan stood behind where Kurt was standing, both had red corsages, the wedding colors were black, red and white. He looked dashing in his tuxedo. I wanted to just run to him and devour him with kisses. When Logan walked me to the alter and Kurt took my hand. I turned to the audience to see my baby boy out there sitting on Xavier's lap smiling.

"Do you Kurt Wagner take Mary Ramer to be your wife? To live together in holy matrimony, to love, to honor, comfort her and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsake all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Do you Mary Ramer take Kurt Wagner to be your husband? To live together in holy matrimony, to love, to honor, comfort him and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsake all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I could tell my voice was clouded with tears.

"Kurt, Repeat after me, I Kurt take you Mary, to be my wife. To have and hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer in sickness and in health. To love and cherish, until death do us part."

"I Kurt take you Mary, to be my vife. To have and hold from this day forward, for better, or for vorse, for richer, or for poorer in sickness and in health. To love and cherish, until death do us part."

"Mary, Repeat after me, I Mary take you Kurt, to be my husband. To have and hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer in sickness and in health. To love and cherish, until death do us part."

"I Mary take you Kurt, to be my husband. To have and hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer in sickness and in health. To love and cherish, until death do us part." I said smiling up at him. He took the ring and placed it on my finger and I took his ring and gingerly placed it on his finger.

"By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the state of New York, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! You may kiss the bride!" at this I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his hands at my side and I could hear him chuckle at my enthusiasm. I could hear everyone snicker at my enthusiasm but I could care less. It was my wedding day for god's sake! I looked out at the isle to see where one Cajun was sulking, but it was done, the contract signed, I was with the love of my life for years and adventures to come.


End file.
